The Reason I loved Him: Ecstasy Version!
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: From Little Busters! A small Series of One-Shorts detailing why, all of the heroines, Loved him. Spoilers warning! Exclusive for the Ecstasy Heroines! Now Complete!
1. Short 1: The reason I have to leave him

The Reason I love him – Ecstasy Ver.-: Saya Version!

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

..

..

I am a spy, a very good spy.

The best there is, an internationally trained spy with skills and talent.

So, why do I have to have a partner in him?

I don't know…

..

..

Anyway, let's start this game, _GAME START_

..

..

I don't love him at all, I never told him that at all!

It is not like I wanted to be with him or anything!

It was, that it was an accident!

I couldn't believe it when I failed thrice, he fought me off thrice!

He fell of a building and never died!

He was not choked to death by that trap that I set!

HE FOUGHT OFF LIGHTNING.

..

..

He couldn't die. He wouldn't die.

Somehow or another, he survived everything.

So he must be, the hero of this story.

After all, each story has a hero and a heroine.

And the heroine is me, surely it is me.

After all, this is a game that I play.

..

..

A game, where I infiltrate the labyrinth in search of the secret treasure.

This is the game that I am playing.

The game has already started, it may be restarted more than once.

I certainly hope not, but it is beyond my choice now…

I do not belong here, this is a world that I do not exist in…

..

..

So why, why is it that I want to stay here?

Why are the people so kind to me?

Why is the… final boss… so gentle with me?

Why is it that, I feel that I can find my youth here?

Why is it that… I just, want to stay here.. forever, with my first love?

..

..

Even if I had failed in my mission, even if I can't win the final boss.

Even if he said he would kill me.

Even if he said that it would better off if I died.

..

..

This world is harsh, it is unforgiving, I do not belong here.

I am running away from the truth… but I do not care.

He is my first love.

I want to know, what it is like to love someone.

What it feels like, to say that I like him.

What it feels like… to… to say that.. I love him.

..

..

That's enough! ENOUGH I SAY!  
ENOUGH WITH THIS TORTURE!

..

..

..

So, even if I am defeated.

Even if I am in the hands of the enemy, even if it means my certain death…

I do not want to leave this world.

Riki, my Riki, he said he liked me.

He said that he wanted to be with me.

He said that he wanted to stay with me…

He said, that he wanted to go on a date with me.

..

..

He, Riki, who saw who what I am.

Not the awe-inspiring Tokido Saya.

But the klutz, the airhead… the… embarrassing true self.

Yes, I make mistakes..

So laugh at me won't you?

Why don't you say that I'm useless?

That I'm not a spy, that I screwed up by telling you all of this?

Go on, laugh!

**Ah-ha-ha-ha!**

..

..

I love him, it's the truth…

I admit it now, only under duress you hear me?

It's not like I would ever tell him…

It's not like I would ever accept me.

Why should I accept me?

I should never have let him joined me…

..

..

That way I wouldn't screw up in front of him…

That way I wouldn't ever let him see how clumsy I am…

I… I am the idol of many,

I have many friends.

Who need someone like him…

He's not my friend…

..

..

..

..

So… So… he's my friend…

So… so what if I've been stalking him?

Following him around… watching him smile and laugh.. to those girls! To those girls!  
It's not like I'm jealous or anything!  
He's not in danger! Never will be… never…

After all, he's the irreplaceable one in this world.

Unlike me, who have to go…

Who have to leave this world.

..

..

How I wish, I can stay here…

But perhaps, we have met before…

A long, long time ago…

A time where the world didn't hurt

A time where I was happy, where I was at peace…

Where the world I lived in was stable, where there were no wars.

Where there were no disasters, where everyday… I'm just a normal high school girl.

..

..

Perhaps, Riki-kun likes normal, high school girls.

After all, I'm a spy, I'm not some normal high school girl.

I don't go out to play, I don't go out on dates…

I don't get to enjoy my free time.

I'm a spy, I should be professional… not wasting my time out in that way…

..

..

Even if I liked it… even if I am spending time with him…

Even if he… likes it…

Even if he was the one who brought me out…

It's not.. like..

Oh stop… please… I can't stand it no longer…

..

..

…

….

Riki-kun, I really… really like you.

Even if you forgot, even if you may have forgotten..

I really like you…

That's why… I… It's not like.. I..

I was jealous or anything…

I was observing all of you! That's right, observing!

I just want to see if you are safe, you irresponsible and complacent idiot!

It's not like… I was jealous of all of you… able to play like this…

Or of you, Riki-kun… of that girl, those girls all eyeing and surrounding you.

..

..

No, I am not… jealous…

Riki-kun… Riki-kun!

D-don't… say you don't know me.

Don't ever say that..

Don't leave me…

I remember, everything… everything that we went through…

..

..

The many things that we did,

The things that we experienced…

The way you saved me.

The way I praised you…

The way you did the things I asked you too.

So why… why can't you remember?

..

..

I must stop this, I mustn't let this get in my way.

I will, find the treasure

I will find what is at the end of the labyrinth…

The secret, the one that I am seeking for.

Even if it is harsh, even if… I may not return.

..

..

But Riki, he promised to wait for me.

He remembered what he felt about me.

Of course, that is to be expected, he was the one who confessed to me.

He was the one who made me so confused.

He was the one who made everything go wrong..

He was the one… who solved… everything.

Not me… I… I'm useless..

..

..

That's right! Laugh at me!

Laugh at how a professional trained person like me lost to him!

A common guy!

Even if he is the hero, even if he is the one that I like, that I love.

It's not fair…

It's not fair that he should be the one to see all of my mistakes.

When I'm trying so hard, so hard to impress him.

..

..

When, I'm trying so hard, so hard to actually be a real, real spy.

Just so I can impress him?

It was… so silly..

He liked me, fell in love with me… somehow, without me noticing it.

I'm a true spy aren't I?

Spies are supposed to have flings… and I do seem to have a fling.

..

..

So that's right, I love him.

He is my first love, I didn't have time to love before.

Travelling everywhere, never having a stable life.

Moving, leaving, crying, being alone was usual.

I was never a usual, typical girl…

I never went to school, but…

I was still a growing young girl.

And I am interested in love, in all…the rapid hormonal changes in myself.

..

..

I am admitting this under duress!  
Anyone would feel the same way…

So… I wasn't prepared when he said he loved me.

Why, why does he love me? Why does he say it so confidently…

Why does he remember our love, even if he shouldn't… shouldn't have remembered…

..

..

D-don't get me wrong! I-I'm not happy he remembered…

But… that's why I love him.

As he remembered…

In the end, he remembered everything about me.

Even if I was the only one who remembered.

Somehow, in the end, when it most mattered. He remembered.

..

..

Even if it meant it was too late.

Even if it meant, there was no hope left.

Even if it meant, I have to leave him and go.

Even if it meant, to… return to the cruel and harsh world that I hate.

I do not want to leave. But the choice, is out of my hands.

So, forgive me, Riki-kun.

But, I know you'll remember me.

Maybe, we already met… a long, long time ago.

Not here, but then.

Not now, but in the future.

We will, see each other again.

If you remember, keep your promise, Riki-kun.

..

..

A date, a real date… just the two of us…

Together…

* * *

**Author's Note: ARGH, THE HARDEST SO FAR. Hard to get details when it is so lacking.**

**I died 27 times before i finished her route...  
**


	2. Short 2: The reason I refuse to tell him

The Reason I love him – Ecstasy Ver.-: Kanata Version!

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

..

..

I'm Futaki Kanata, I'm the Head of the Student Council.

That is the only introduction I need, there is nothing else that is to be said about me.

After all, it is easy to picture me as the Head of the Student Council,

I need not say more, I will let my actions tell my story.

..

..

That is why; I have to ask all these questions:

From helping Kudraya-san finding a roommate,

From arguing with Nuomi-san about me, a potential roommate he has been searching for,

From arguing with and Kamitaka-san about her flouting the rules just to have a picnic

And most importantly,

Fighting and arguing with Haruka about a matter that does not concern him.

Arguing and supporting her in breaking the rules that have been set for ages and ages.

My own family matter too I must add.

..

..

Why, why must Naoe Riki be involved in all of that?

Why must he, a stranger who has nothing to do with me, or her, spend so much time and effort in trivial matters that he can simply walk away from?

Is he stupid? Is he dumb? Why must he meddle in other's affairs, why must he invest so much time in others?

..

..

Why must he, Naoe Riki and the only one 'normal' member of the group known as the 'Little Busters', be the one person that I cannot understand?

The one person that no matter how I rack my mind, how I try to fathom his actions…

Be the one that makes no sense to me.

..

..

..

* * *

Natsume Yosuke, the leader of the Little Busters, the one who drives the others on, the one who lives for the spectacle, lives for youth and all that stands for it.

Taking risks, breaking rules, doing the unexpected… As fitting as it is for him to be the Leaders, he is no doubt one who deserves to be harshly punished for his roles in egging on the others.

..

..

Miyazawa Kengo, although a good student, an excellent athletic and one of the few members with an ounce of common sense, is part of the group as well.

That being said, he flouts the school's dress code, wearing his kendo uniform every single moment of the day, possessing a dangerous weapon along with him and of course, vandalizing the school's property by hacking at it with his sword.

..

..

Natsume Rin, the sister of Natsume Yosuke. Endlessly breaking the rules by bringing in stray animals, raising them and letting them roam free. Assisting their escape and ignoring countless warnings from us to cease and desist.

..

..

And finally, Inohara Masato… I do not believe I need to explain the various ways he has broken the school's laws. In short, all of them are troublemakers.

With the exception of the first name that I've mentioned.

Naoe Riki.

He is simply a normal Student, with no record in the books except for the fact that he is diagnosed with anemia , a fact which is not his fault.

..

..

..

* * *

So why, why did he declare himself being part of them? He, who can avoid punishment by simply ignoring their presence. Why must he be guilty of being an associate to crime by admitting he is a part of them, their group, the "Little Busters"?

..

..

I do not understand.

..

But why must I feel that I should understand? That eludes me as well.

..

..

After all, 'Time is Money". It is something which can never return no matter how you wish. A moment in time, once lost, can never return again and is instead filled with regret.

So why, why must he still find time to invest in me. I do not need his time. He could be with them, the "Little Busters" that he has pledge allegiance to.

I am the Head of the Student Council, I do not need your assistance, nor your help.

So why, can you tell me, why do you bother about me?

Why, when you can spend your time elsewhere, then on me, someone you have no relation too?

..

..

He must have an ulterior motive, I am used to that… but no, he said it wasn't because of that.

It was not that he was bored, it was not that he wanted a favor from me. It is just that he wishes to do so…

Such a… kind person. That will no doubt be shocked and swallowed by the harsh reality of life, I am sure of it.

..

..

After all, he is one who claims he will feel saddened if people around him disappear.

It is a fact of life, there is only a limited amount of people that one can meet, recognize and call as friends in one's life time. Perhaps around a hundred or two? Perhaps a thousand if you are fortunate.

..

..

But, the fact remains, that he is innocent. Why must he care about people who is of no relation to himself? Like me? I will not feel sad if he leaves, I will not feel lonely if he does.

I believe, that even the 'Little Busters' will not feel lonely if he is gone and vice versa, if enough time is allowed to pass between them.

Time forms bonds.

But time can shatter and weaken them as well.

Having a best friend for a year and not seeing him for five years. Will you say he is your 'best' friend again?

I thought you will say no as well.

..

..

After all, what is important is myself, what is around me and the things I want to protect. Is that not right, Naoe?

Tell me you have a comeback to that.

Tsk, why am I getting worked out over him? It's a waste of my time, talking and arguing with him has no merit at all!

..

..

After all, it is not as everything in school is rosy and good. There are things that will happen to make one sad, one angry, one frustrated.

I should know, I'm the head of the Student council. The responsibilities rest on me, heavy and unrelenting. Everyone looks up to me, uses me as a role model.

My name is linked to perfection, to that of a perfect student.

It… it suffocates me, It makes me want to scream… and beg and cry for someone to save me.

It feels like the rules are coiling around me, binding me to them, dragging me down as I struggle to move forward.  
Do you know what it feels like? To have the world staring at you? I did not want this. But it still happened…

..

..

* * *

So, I… I guess.. it is alright for me to seek a little solace in you, Naoe. After all, you are the one, you and your 'Little Busters', who is willing to search for happiness in the midst of the turmoil that is School Life.

I envy you, it is a right attitude to take, no matter how harsh and unrelenting the world is. Even if the one you must face, is me as well. So enjoy it while you can, Naoe.

After all, the world will catch up with you.

No matter how special you are to them… and to me.

..

..

Of course, it does not mean that you understand me, or understand the world.

The world, this world that we live in…is something that one can't understand.

But, perhaps you can. If it is you, perhaps you can really find the truth behind this world.

After all, I guess you did it once, or have already did it. I do not know, as I am out of the loop.

..

..

Sometimes, I believe, that it is alright to not know the truth. The truth, the forbidden fruit of knowledge carries with it such a harsh burden. Perhaps it is indeed the fools, the one who knows nothing, that will inherit the world, not the meek.

If you can't see it, you can deny it can you, Naoe. It is like the Schrödinger's Cat box. You can never see what is in it. Therefore, you can deny it.

But… In the end, if it is someone like you, you will say it exists, won't you?

Even if you acknowledge it. What can you do? Nothing… nothing at all… no matter how infuriating it seems to be.

..

..

Why must you… make me say so much about myself? Why?

..

..

A-and so what if I'm lying! So what if I'm simply telling you my story! There is nothing wrong with that! W-what if I want to tell you and not show you!

I have nothing… nothing with me, no one at all to be with me…

Unlike you, Naoe, who have people around you that you love and who love you back. The Little Busters who will care for you, be there for you just as you will for them.

All… you need is in your grasp… why do you worry… about me?

..

..

You should not even care about me! You… you've heard them, seen it… seen everything.

You should not come, Naoe, no you should not!  
I… am not worth the time, the effort… the pain to save.

After all… I have nothing, nothing with me.

No friends… no family… no one.

No one at all.

..

..

I do not wish to be punished! I do not want to be punished! Everything, everything that I fought hard for to this day….

What is the reason for it? I must have forgotten.. something, something important that tided me through till this day.

The reason I push myself, the reason I must be perfect…

Someone.. anyone… tell me, just tell me! Why must I be this way! Why.. why!

..

..

Is it because I.. I did not say what I wish to?

Is it because of the silence that I have learnt to adopt? Is it because… I can never admit, I can never… never say what I truly wish to?

Is that why… I have to suffer? I… No one knows me, No one understands me.

Now do you understand, Naoe?

Now do you understand what I mean by not being in the know?

You don't understand me. No one does. No one can understand what I've been through.

But… even if you try, even if you try, there is nothing you can do.

Your hands, are not big enough, nor strong enough to save me.

..

* * *

..

..

You are not prepared, you are not ready. You cannot sacrifice as much as I did.

I am not you, Naoe. Not you who have everything.

Not you who can decide his own fate.

I am, Futaki Kanata… nothing else but Futaki Kanata… that is my all and what I am.

Nothing at all…

Nothing at all is who I am…

..

..

* * *

..

..

W-why, why can you just reach out your hand to me… just like that?

Without thinking, without considering, without care…

Why? Don't you see.. you can't save the both of us, you can't.

You'll just die with us.

I.. I don't care what happens after this…

You can live your own life peacefully… do that, Naoe …

Why, do you want to help me?

..

..

You… are not linked to me. So why… just leave me! Just leave me, Naoe!

Leave this unreasonable, selfish, rude and ignorant person alone!

..

..

…

I-is that so? Is that why… you won't give up trying to save me?

Even if I tell you to stop… you would still… like me?

..

..

Hah-

..

..

_"If someone fell down a well, I will save him. Even if I am too weak, I will find people to help me."_

**Is that your style? Is that your answer? Is that why…**

**Is that the reason, that I love you?**

..

..

In life, there are people who lives in pain and those who lives in happiness. There is no fairy tale ending for everyone, but everyone still fights to get the perfect ending, one filled with joy and happiness.

Even if it means crushing the others beneath their feet. It is cruel, but life is not perfect. Life is not filled with joy or roses…

Those who are weak will be crushed by the others… those are the ones that are to be pitied.

They go around, searching, searching for those who are weaker than them, searching for happiness this way…

..

..

…

* * *

..

..

So I won't be afraid any more, No I won't be afraid.

If I'm afraid, it's because I have no one with me. If I'm afraid, it's because I didn't have anyone, anything to protect.

If I'm afraid, it's because there is nothing else that I should be protecting.

That's why, I will not hide my voice no longer, Naoe…

I want to prove my existence. Prove that I am here, prove that I am living here, Futaki Kanata, is alive right here and now!

..

..

So Naoe… and Haruka.

That's… why I love the both of you…

And perhaps, the 'Little Busters' as well.

Thank you, for giving me this courage.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Kanata and Haruka are always linked. Even if I feel it is a little rushed, it's a little too focused on her,, I think it is a fitting end to Haruka/Kanata's story.**

**So I think, that a continuation of Haruka/Kanata's story after LB is fine too, even if it means that it is painful to bear.**

**After all, everyone deserves a new chance in life, in love, in forgiveness.  
**


	3. Short 3: The reason I almost forget him

The Reason I love him – Ecstasy Ver.-: Sasami Version!

**Author's Note: Contains hints of spoilers, if you never went through the game, you probably won't understand it.**

** ..**

**..  
**

Original Game: Little Busters Ecstasy

Original Concept: Key

Written by: wrathie

..

..

* * *

..

..

I am, Sasasegawa Sasami,

The ace of the softball team, the vice-captain and future captain of them as well! So remember me well!

That is who I am, do you need me to repeat my name? No?

Good~ Oh-ho-ho-ho~

After all, I would be bothered if you do not understand how good I am.

..

..

So tell me why, why must this happen?

Why must I endure such humiliation, such shame, such disgrace as what had happened to me now!

To be… reduced to this! Natsume Rin, you must be the one behind this!

I, Sasasegawa Sasami will remember this! You better say your prayers!

..

..

I… I admit, that I was apprehensive when it was you who found me in this state.

Naoe Riki, I know you only from meeting with that… that accursed girl, Natsume Rin!

I understand that you are friends with Miyazawa-sama, good friends in fact.

Thus, my tolerance towards you is due to that!

You can never be as manly, as reliable and as handsome as Miyazawa-sama…

..

..

:sighs:

..

W-what are you looking at! D-don't look at me! Go away!

:tosses stuff:

..

:sigh:

Why must I be treated this way, I do not deserve this! I.. I kept losing to Natsume Rin!

Whether it is to baseball, whether it is on how to treat my juniors…

I.. I keep getting embarrassed by her! AND I DO NOT LIKE CATS!

Kamikita-san would explain it to you better.. I… I dislike cats.

After all, cats will run away when I call them. At the least, dogs will come when they are called.

That's why, I hate cats…

I do not wish to lose one again…

..

..

* * *

:Flush: Why am I telling you this! You… I'll treat this as a reward for you sharing your life with me as well.

After all, I am touched by your story. With you surviving all odds with your friend's support even without your parents.

Seeing your optimism and attitude towards life, I am indeed touched and I feel more relieved that out of all the people I could have met, I met you instead.

Plus, Naoe Riki, you believed me. You can understand me… which is more than I can say for that muscle idiot in front of us.

..

..

Kamikita-san, she is worried about me… Thank you for understanding that I need to tell her.

I would never have admitted that to you, Natsume Rin would be upset to know her good friend stays with me.

Oh-ho-ho-ho~ Wouldn't she be mad?

But I am not one to break up a person's friendship like that. I will find my own way to triumph her! So stop staring at me like that!

I, I am glad to have you by my side at this time of my life. I think, with you, I can calm down and solve this issue in front of me.

..

..

D-don't get me wrong, Miyazawa-sama is still the one that I admire, respect and love. You do not even come close to matching him!

After all, he was the one who helped me to retrieve an important thing for me.. Without him, I would have lost it.

I would have not been able to fight, to win the large inner battle in the Softball team.

Do you know, that the world is harsh? That even in a Softball team, the politics are horrible.

But I am Sasasegawa Sasami, even that won't stop me from working hard, to rewrite the rules of the Softball club.

It is the reason I am here, that I enrolled here, even if it takes lots of hard work, lots of pain and teasing…

I know that it is worth it, all of it.

..

..

* * *

..

Neh, can you tell me, why do you believe in me, Naoe Riki? Can you tell me why you can accept this fact that I am in this way…

No, no don't treat me like this! I said, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!

:Huff huff: That's why I said, you do not understand a woman's heart!

N-not that I like you because of it!

..

..

… I see, something similar to this happened to you? You say… you understand?

How can you understand this weird twisted world? How can you even begin to accept it?

…. That must be a dream, a horrible dream that you dreamt about.. b-but I think, I guess I have to accept it.

I cannot accept what I have become, so I will believe in you, Naoe Riki and your nonsense.

Oh-ho-ho~ Be thankful!

..

..

That's right, be thankful too for the food that I've cooked for you, it tastes delicious right?

That's right, flatter me more~ I know it is good and I'm a good cook!

B-but why, why do I feel suddenly embarrassed by it?  
I just wanted to say thank you to you, that's why I went and started cooking this… i-is that wrong?

Why do I feel this way?

..

..

Ah-ahh.. this is… this is so odd, why am I feeling so odd when I am thinking about him?  
It is not that I missed him… but I… but I do not mind the thought of spending my life with him in this way.

Am-am I being unfaithful? It is Miyazawa-sama that I love, that I admire, not Naoe Riki!

B-but.. but this seizing of my chest, this burning feeling desire inside me, wailing at me when I wait for him to return is real.

A-and… I… I think, I really did fell in love with him…

..

..

I didn't care as much as what happened to the future, I just… perhaps wanted to be with him.

But that's a lie too, I fear what would happen to him if the worst imaginable scenario happened.

After all, I think I know the one responsible for this.

..

..

Neh, Naoe Riki…

Do you remember, when I said that I didn't like cats because they would hide and run away from me?

It's because… It's because…

..

..

N-no! D-don't hold my hand!

W-what.. y-you knew.. you knew that…

..

..

Kuro… is the cause of this? My Kuro, the Kuro that I abandoned…

Yes, I tried to look for her, Yes I spent much of my time trying to locate her…

But in the end, I gave up…

Is she mad at me? Is he angry.. at this worthless mother of hers?

Is she angry that I abandoned her? Or is she angry that I did not recognize her?

..

..

Riki, d-don't look at me, I need to think, I need to think and reflect on what I have done…

Y-you helped me so far… thank you, I think that is enough.

I think, I really fell in love with you after all.

I couldn't bear to see you hurt, so Riki, Riki… go to the exit that I found.

Go back to your life and leave me here. After all, you aren't involved in this…

Forget me, forget this and… yes, think it is just a dream…

..

..

* * *

..

W-wait! W-why did you come back? Why did you return… after I made… such a hard decision!

Do you know how hard it is for me to make it, Riki?

D-do you know how hard it is?

Aah.. F-forget it! :flush: A-after all, it _is _better to work with someone.. I.. I don't think I can do it by myself…

R-riki, will you help me the last leg of the way?

..

..

It is through you that I gained the courage, through you that I was able to break through this final wall I have in my mind, in my heart…

I did not want to face it, I was running away… running away from the fact and the truth that I had uncovered so long ago… After all, I had discovered the 'Exit' to this place long ago.

I could have gone… but I wanted to stay by your side instead…

Riki, Thank You for being with me all this way. Thank you for letting me be frank…

Thank you, for spending the last moments of her with me.

I would not have been able to meet her again without you.

..

..

…

Y-you say you understood her? That's why you were able to find out the truth? Wait, through me? As an observer?

I… I… I see… so you too… were like her… you know, you believe that she would not hurt me.

That she would not hurt this worthless mother of hers…

Is that what you truly believed in? W-wait a minute, you don't look serious! RIKI!

But, I'm glad that I did confess to you that way.. I.. I don't think I can say it again in another way…

I… I do love you, Riki… Forgive me for being so roundabout in my ways…

..

..

E-ehh w-wait a minute?

Y-you say that you were the one who helped me in retrieving my most precious…

N-not Miyazawa-sama? T-then.. then from the start.. I.. I should-

Wa-wait a minute! Stop laughing at me like that!

B-but Okay, Fine, I'll concede to you… just this once…

You helped me all this way, helping me right my wrongs, my sins and helped me to move on.

I believe that too, that in the end, she was happy… she was happy to have met me.

Just like I am happy I met you… you nosy, gentle soul…

..

..

* * *

**Author's Note: In someway, I think I portrayed her a little off... ugh.**

**However, I believe it is one of the shorter ones?**

**Sasami is my waifu though, I'll marry her in a heartbeat 3~**

**However stubborn she is =P  
**


End file.
